I tried to deny you
by ksjoonah
Summary: Uno es un abusivo y el otro es un inocente chico, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Las personas pueden cambiar, al igual que los sentimientos. ¿Pueden dos opuestos como estos enamorarse el uno del otro?


**Capitulo 1**

Esa mañana, Wu Fan se despertó con el taladrante sonido de 'Super Girl' de Super Junior-M, el cual retumbaba en sus oídos. Todos los días, se decía a si mismo que cambiaría la alarma de su móvil, pero no lo hacía ya que era la única canción que lograba despertarlo.

-¡Kris, levántate!- vociferó su hermana pequeña mientras lo sacudía e intentaba quitarle la frazada que este sujetaba con fuerza.

-Bing Bing, no molestes- dijo con poco interés al tiempo que remoloneaba -ya estoy despierto.  
-No lo creo- musitó ella con un gesto de molestia, luego de soltarlo y poner ambas manos en la cintura, una a cada lado de forma reprobatoria -Hoy tienes clases, así que será mejor que salgas de la cama. Te aviso que mamá está hecha una furia- finalizó y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -_Ya sabrás lo que sucede si no me haces caso_- pensó la diablilla luego de asomarse un mínimo segundo para echarle una última ojeada a Wu Fan.

Kris salió al fin de la cama -_¡maldita enana, ya me las pagarás!_- razonó él mientras ideaba un plan de cómo acabar con la chiquilla que se pasaba cada día haciéndole sentir fastidiado.  
Minutos después ya más calmado, se restregó los ojos con fuerza para despojar el sueño que aún le hacía bostezar.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo ladinamente al mirarse en el espejo del baño, una vez ya cambiado y arreglado para salir.

Kris siempre tenía el ego por las nubes, ya que se creía el mejor en todo -_No, aún no lo soy_- recordó como siempre era derrotado en artes marciales por su vecino.

-Hwang Zi Tao, esta vez seré yo el vencedor- declaró mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza en los bordes del lavamanos.

Salió del baño, ya que no podía llegar tarde al colegio sino su madre lo mataría y claro también, por querer mantener su asistencia perfecta.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras a la planta baja para que nadie lo escuchara y se escabulló por la puerta de entrada. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio una vez fuera, pero su tranquilidad se disolvió cuando vio quien salía de la casa de al lado.

Tao se alejaba del umbral de su casa, cuando se encontró por mala suerte con Kris que también salía de la suya.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro y una instintiva mueca de disgusto salió de la boca de Tao, el cual decidió seguir su camino e ignorar a su vecino que ahora lo miraba con pura rabia.

Kris ante la actitud del otro que tanto conseguía hacerlo enojar, se dirigió con rapidez a donde Tao se encontraba para ponerle algunas cosas en claro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- exclamó luego de tomarlo con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¡Me lastimas!- chilló Tao, luego de un quejido de dolor.

-Odio como me miras con esos ojos- declaró Kris furioso -Seguro que te ríes de mí en estos momentos aunque no lo demuestres.

-No entiendo a que vas. Nunca te he mirado de ninguna forma. De hecho, trato de evitarlo porque siempre te sientes enojado y aún así, al evadirte también te molesta- lloriqueó Tao por el dolor que cada vez aumentaba debido al brutal agarre del otro en su muñeca.

-Con que no lo sabes- dijo con ironía, luego de ladear la cabeza -Hoy en el gimnasio a la una, te enterarás. Espero no faltes- finalizó con una mirada asesina hacia el menor y le soltó el brazo violentamente, para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia su colegio.  
Cada vez que Kris se comportaba de esa forma, Tao no podía evitar largarse a llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que esperó a que el mayor se fuera para caer rendido junto con unas abundantes lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Desde hace diez años que se habían mudado a esa ciudad y Wu Fan siempre lo trataba de la misma manera.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me odies tanto?- preguntó Tao, al tiempo que se cuestionaba a si mismo con pesar.

Kris llegó al colegio con los nervios de punta, al igual que su cabello que había sido revuelto por su mejor amigo apenas se encontraron en la entrada.

-¡Detente Yixing!- vociferó por el arrebato de su amigo al treparse de su cuello -¡¿Qué haces?!

-Nada. Sólo estoy dándote los buenos días- dijo con una gran sonrisa, luego de soltarse del sofocado Kris.

-No son nada buenos- admitió el mayor.

-No creo que tenga la necesidad de adivinarlo- comentó, seguido de cruzarse de brazos -Tao te tiene a mal traer ¿cierto?

-No me lo nombres- el rostro de Kris comenzaba a enrojecerse -Ni siquiera me fijo en él.

-Tu actitud demuestra lo contrario- declaró Lay regocijándose por su viveza.

-¿A qué vas?- cuestionó desconcertado.

-Siempre retándolo y castigándolo. Deberías darte cuenta, que lo único que buscas es llamar su atención- Lay ladeo la mirada para evitar la de Kris, que en ese instante parecía inquisitiva y por momentos asesina -Si sigues de esta manera alguien pronto te lo quitara.

-¡Nadie me lo…- la voz de Wu Fan se fue apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de gritar por la furia contenida -_contrólate, contrólate…_- reflexionó mientras aspiraba y exhalaba una gran bocanada de aire -Él es un incordio y por ese motivo lo castigo- finalizó con más calma.

-Si como no- contestó irónico y luego le sacó la lengua a su amigo de manera grosera -Bueno… Ahora me dirás, ¿qué tramas?- Kris lo miró extrañado -Sabes a que me refiero. Me preguntaba que reto le has puesto al pobre Tao.

-Nada de pobre… - los ojos de Kris llameaban por la ira -sólo lo habitual. Gimnasio. A la una.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en los labios de Lay -Esto es de nunca acabar. Deberías decirle que lo amas y ya no dar tantas vueltas.

-Te doy un concejo, simplemente… ¡Cállate!

Tao observó como los bellos pétalos de cerezo de aquel gran árbol que sólo se veía plenamente desde su asiento en clase de inglés, se adentraban por la ventana abierta y se posaban sobre su mesa. Se removió los cabellos que le molestaban sobre el rostro y se decidió a pensar en algo que no tuviese el nombre de 'Kris'. No podía evitarlo, esa persona se la pasaba causándole dolor de cabeza, pero de igual forma lograba que su corazón se sacudiese cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Un sentimiento de anhelo y esperanza brotó de su interior y así como estos se descubrían, sus ojos se humedecían y ansiaban posarse en esa persona.

Tao se sobresaltó cuando una melodía que reconocía sonó dentro de su mochila.

-¡Hwang Zi Tao!- exclamó el profesor haciendo que él saltase nuevamente de su asiento -Debe ser algo importante para que te llamen en medio de una clase- agregó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, lo lamento- el gesto de Tao fue de disculpa pero a la vez de preocupación. Era realmente raro que lo llamasen a la escuela -Saldré un momento- finalizó y salió con apuro del aula.

Observó su móvil para ver de quien se trataba. Era su madre.

-Hola mamá- dijo luego de atender, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una conocida voz masculina.

-Hola Tao- respondió una voz que recordaba como la de su padrastro.

-¿Qué… sucede?- preguntó él con nerviosismo, luego de que el hombre tomase dificultosamente una bocanada de aire para decir lo que le acontecía.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padrastro, su cuerpo se sintió débil y cayó inevitablemente. No pudo controlar el llanto desgarrador, que logró arrebatar completamente de sus pensamientos a aquel chico que siempre estuvo presente.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la una y Kris no podía evitar asomar una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Siempre igual- comentó Lay recostado en su asiento, luego de dar una ojeada a su dichoso amigo.

-Te equivocas- aseguró -Sólo estoy ansioso de terminar las clases.

-Espero que algún día logres admitirlo.

-No hay nada que admitir- Siempre que Kris decía algo rotundamente, Yixing no le seguía porque sabía que sería una discusión sin fin.

Ya había pasado más de una hora del momento de encuentro entre Tao y Kris, pero el primero no aparecía y al mayor se le había agotado la paciencia desde el primer minuto que Tao no daba la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda le sucede a ese imbécil?!

-No desesperes, ya va a aparecer- dijo su amigo para tranquilizarlo, lo cual no sirvió en lo más mínimo ya que el otro no podía escucharlo y estaba a punto de explotar por la ira.

-Iré a buscarlo, si eso haré- dijo decididamente, dejando atrás a un extrañado Lay que no tuvo siquiera tiempo de detenerlo.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kris no sabía nada de Tao.

Cuando salió de su casa dirigió una mirada a la de al lado, ansiando que su molesto vecino diese signos de vida, pero se sintió deprimido por el hecho de no saber que le había sucedido. Tragó duramente luego de haber pensado lo peor, pero sacudió la cabeza rechazando tal tragedia. A pesar de no dejar de pensar en el otro, se dirigió sintiéndose torturado al colegio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su amigo con un gestó apagado.

-Igual que siempre- respondió intentando borrar su mueca de disgusto.

-No es lo que veo- Yixing pareció estar indignado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- objetó ahora con molestia.

-Espero sinceridad de tu parte.

-No me encuentro del todo bien- admitió por fin -Podemos no hablar del tema.

-Como desees- terminó depositando una mano en el hombro de Kris y dándole unas pequeñas palmadas.

Caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, cuando repentinamente Kris se detuvo al notar que Lay se sobresaltaba luego de haber visto algo. Dirigió la mirada a donde los ojos de su amigo se posaban.

Dentro de la oficina del director, había una persona de espaldas a la cual reconoció instantáneamente. Tao estaba hablando con el director, y éste parecía sermonearlo, lo cual era muy extraño ya que el chico era uno de los mejores alumnos del lugar.

A Kris, no pareció sorprenderle tanto como el cambio que vio en Tao. No era el mismo de antes. No había diferencia en su aspecto, igual de atractivo que siempre, pero su expresión mostraba a una persona totalmente opuesta. Sus ojos no sólo mostraban indiferencia, sino que también su mueca parecía sacada de una película de horror.

Kris se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-¿No vas a preguntarle que sucedió?- Yixing lo observó detenidamente esperando de su parte una reacción.

-No creo que sea el momento indicado- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Lay ante su acción, no rechistó y lo siguió pasados unos segundos.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kris prefirió saltárselo y se fue a tomar el aire a la terraza del colegio.

-Estoy famélico- comentó Lay llegada la hora -¿te vienes?

-No, ve tú- acabó desinteresado y abandonó el aula.

Kris se asomó por la puerta de la azotea, esperando que no hubiese nadie que interrumpiese su lugar de descanso. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo y que justamente era su rival el que se encontraba recostado sobre el barandal. Abrió la puerta de par en par, y el otro ni se inmutó; sólo lo miró fijamente como si realmente le importase poco y nada que él estuviese ahí.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras hacerme sentir fastidiado?- el otro sólo lo observó por un instante -Ves… justo como ahora. Siempre tan impertinente.

Esta vez, Tao le regaló una sonrisa ladina por lo que Kris perdió finalmente su autocontrol.

-Te preguntaré una última cosa, ¿Quién eres en realidad?- cuestionó y, el otro hizo un ademán suspicaz para luego caminar hacia donde Kris se encontraba.

-Puedo ser quien tú quieras- dijo en tono meloso.

-Me estás asustando- admitió el mayor, antes de darse cuenta de las palabras que él antes nunca hubiese usado.

Tao, puso una mano en el rostro de Kris de forma descarada y lo acarició con suavidad para luego tomarlo bruscamente por la nuca y acercarlo lo más posible hacia él.

Sus miradas una frente a la otra, así como sus agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban y el más alto pareció entrar en estado de shock.


End file.
